D is for Detention
by Mrs Grim
Summary: *Fourth in 'Diary Series'!* It's the last year at Hogwarts for MWPP and friends. While packing, they discover a diary they wrote over the years...fun insues as they spend their last night reliving their past adventures.


**Disclaimner: Only Dara is mine...even that I doubt...  
  
A/N: NEXT IN SERIES! You do not necessarily have to read all of them, but please do! ^_^ A is for Animagi  
B is for Boys  
C if for Christmas  
**

  
D is for Detention  
By Mrs Grim  


  
Several owls could be heard in the night, but this was no strange occurrence when one was sleeping at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The screech of an owl was something that one got used to. It certainly didn't bother the occupants of the Gryffindor common room. They were, after all, making too much noise to even hear a tornado.   
  
Lily was curious to know whether boys always did things the hard way. She knew that their intelligence was inferior; but- they could be so stupid sometimes. _Most of the time_, she added.  
  
Dara, also watching the four guys fight over the diary, felt compelled to chuckle. It looked like they were trying to formulate a way to make 6=7. In other words, they were trying to devise a way in which all four of them could look at the same little book at the same time while sitting on one of the couches and not getting elbowed in the stomach or poked in the eye. It was one of those things that just wasn't going to happen.  
  
"Okay," Remus announced, gently wiggling his nose between two fingers to make sure it wasn't broken. "There is a better way to go about this."  
  
The others stopped scuffling about long enough to listen to his suggestion. Remus was, after all, the voice of reason of the group.  
  
"Hand me the book," he told them and then held out his hand. James shrugged, yanked the book from Sirius' grasp, and tossed it at Remus.  
  
"What's the plan?" Peter asked eagerly.  
  
"It's simple," Remus said. "I choose."  
  
There was a collective groan from the boys, but they sat resignedly down onto a couch and peered over at Remus suspiciously.  
  
"Choose wisely!" Sirius told him. "Preferably something embarrassing." He paused. "To other people, embarrassing to _other_ people I mean."  
  
Remus stopped paging through the book and grinned.  
  
"Well, I _have_ to do this one!" he said to himself. "After all, it's where we spend most of our time…"  
  
"The Astronomy Tower?" James asked.  
  
"He said where _we_ spend most of our time. Not where you and Lily spend _all_ of your time," Sirius grinned at him. Lily, behind him, threw one of her slippers at his head.  
  
"Ouch."  
  
"I'll bet it's somewhere obvious…" Peter mused thoughtfully.  
  
"Oh, please!" Lily snapped. "It's simple!"  
  
Blank looks.  
  
She shook her head and stared at them.  
  
"Detention, you idiots!"  
  
There was a sudden widening of eyes and chorus of "I knew that." Dara was shaking half with laughter and also with anger.  
  
"Not that one! Remus, I know which one that is! It can't be- can it be my first detention? 4th year, 1st day?"  
  
"But of course!" he grinned broadly.  
  
She tossed her slipper at him. He rubbed his head and tossed it back. Lily blinked.  
  
"That reminds me," she said to Sirius. "Can I have my slipper back now?"  
  
"Nope," he said and proceeded to ignore her.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"You'll just throw it at me again."  
  
"I'll throw the other one if you don't give-"  
  
"Go ahead. Then I'll have a pair!" His triumphant look wavered theatrically as he considered this. "Though I doubt they'll fit me…" He examined the tiny slipper and grinned at her.  
  
Lily growled and buried her feet under a blanket. The others, who had been watching this exchange with amusement and fascination, now snapped back to life.  
  
"Alright," Dara said. "Get it over with!"  
  
  
**D is for Detention  
  
Dear Diary,**  
**  
I cannot believe that I didn't listen to my mother. She always warned me that if I hung around with the wrong crowds, I would get into trouble someday. She obviously was forewarning me about boys.**  
  
Sirius: She's insightful, to be sure.  
  
Dara: My mother thinks you're the spawn of Satan, Sirius.  
  
Sirius: Hasn't she replaced the kitchen wall yet? I thought this was ancient history.   
  
**Well, Lily wrote to you about Boys already, so I won't repeat too much of what she said. After all, everyone knows that members of the male sex are inferior to those of the female. And everyone knows that they're also nothing but trouble. So why, you may ask, did I get myself mixed up in this?  
  
Three words- Sirius Bloody Black.**  
  
James: Ouch, buddy.  
  
Remus: We all remember this…  
  
Lily: Poor Dara! It really wasn't your fault!  
  
Dara: Haha.  
  
Sirius *grins broadly* You love me!  
  
Dara: Riiiight.  
**  
I was sitting at the Gryffindor table for the feast getting very bored. I had thought that everything was just fine and dandy. After all- it was my fourth year! Lily and I had become great friends, but she was sick so I was sitting by myself. Sirius was also noticably absent. When I left the table, things started to go rather downhill.  
  
Namely, I had the unfortunate turn of chance to run into Sirius Black. Now, just running into Sirius (though that is admittedly a disturbing encounter) is not THAT bad. Running into Sirius with a few dozen dungbombs and assorted fireworks in his hands is REALLY bad.**  
  
Dara *bangs her head on a nearby table* _Why me?  
  
****_Clutching my head and brushing fireworks off of me, I sat up and tried to get my bearings back. I glared at him through narrowed eyes.  
  
"What the hell is your problem, Sirius Black?" I shouted. Sirius looked especially mischevious as he jumped to his feet and began collecting his fallen posessions.  
  
"I was taking a stroll," he said casually, with the kind of grin I wanted to curse off his face. "You should really watch where you're going, Reynolds."  
  
Lily: Geez, he used to be such a jerk...  
  
Sirius *looks hurt*  
  
Dara Remus James and Peter: _Used _to be?  
  
Sirius *prends to cry* Well, I see how it is-- everyone beat up on me day...  
  
Lily: It's okay, Siri, I'm sure someone out there loves you.  
  
James: I'll bet the Quidditch team does. I mean, how many times've you waxed their trophies?  
  
**I was already in a sour mood after being run down, but this just made it worse.  
  
"Going to get yet another detention, Black?" I spit out.  
  
His smile broadened, "You only get a detention if you get caught. And I don't plan on it."  
  
Curiosity won over, "How many detentions HAVE you gotten?"  
  
"He thought about this, "Oh...let me see...two hundred and sixty...four? Or was it eighty four?" He shook his head in thought, "Well, I have them all written down somewhere."  
  
**Dara: How many detention DO you guys have as of now?  
  
James: Oh, we have the record. Uh...  
  
Remus: They have seven hundred and thirty-three. Peter and I have a bit less, though.  
  
Sirius: Yeah! I don't know why you declined to participate in the 'Prefect's Bathroom Incident'  
  
James: Yeah...that sure got us a lot *he grins*  
  
Sirius: Good times, good times...  
  
Lily and Dara exchange looks and sigh  
  
**"How many do you have?" he asked me. I laughed and made the worst mistake of my life.  
  
"Me? Get a detention? You've got to be kidding me!"  
  
**Dara: STOP LAUGHING, SIRIUS! IT'S **NOT** FUNNY!  
  
Peter: Actually it is...  
  
Dara *glares at him* I'd watch out for a mouse trap when you least expect it if I were you...  
  
Peter: And, once again, it turns into 'Bash Peter into the Ground' Day.  
  
James: We should save our breath and make it 'Bash Peter into the Ground' Month.  
  
Sirius: Or year.  
**  
At that moment, footsteps sounded loudly in the hallway. Sirius was alert in a second, pulling me up from the ground and taking a firm grip on my arm.  
  
"Run," he told me and started to drag me along.  
  
"WHAT?" I asked increduously. "YOU'RE the one who's in trouble! I plan to walk right back to the common room where it's safe."  
  
He didn't let go of my arm.  
  
"SIRIUS!" I hissed, the footsteps were coming closer.  
  
He merely ignored me and continued to pull me along. He was a lot stronger than he looked.  
  
I dug me heels in after we entered an empty classroom.  
  
"What is your problem?"  
  
**Lily: You mean problems.  
  
**He continued to ignore me, I felt he'd forgotten I was there. He was muttering to himself and sorting through the prank materials he still had clutched in his arms. He turned to me and shoved serveral items into my arms. Stunned, I tried to push them back at him.  
  
"Hold on," I said. "I am out of here, Sirius, no way am I-"  
  
At that terrible moment, the door opened and an irate Professor McGonagall stalked in. My heart stopped.  
  
"Professor-"  
  
"Well, well...Miss Reynolds. I am ashamed of you! I never thought...But, you hang out with the wrong crowd and I guess even my best students can be corrupted," she said sadly.  
  
"No, ma'am, you really don't understand-"  
  
Sirius grinned at her and interrupted me, "It really was my fault, professor."  
  
I relaxed, nodding empathatically. For once, I was starting to even _like _Sirius.  
  
**James: A very hard thing to do.  
  
Sirius: What?! I'm so lovable! Evryone loves me!  
  
Lily: He's not just crazy, he's delusional too...  
  
**"You see, I lent her the dungbombs and let her come along," he hung his head, pretending to be sorry for what he had purportedly done.   
  
My mouth dropped wide open and I stared at him in disbelief. Professor McGonagall's eyes narrowed and she looked at us both.  
  
"Such behavior out of Gryffindors is...is..."  
  
"Expected?" Sirius said helpfully.  
  
She gave him the Death Glare.  
  
"You will recieve a week of detentions, Mister Black." Sirius grinned again and gave her a little bow. He walked towards the door. I turned to go. "And you, Miss Reynolds, will accompany him."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Perhaps you will think before acting next time."  
  
I smiled and nodded and thanked her. Then I walked to the door slowly and gave her another nod. Closing the door gently behind me, I surveyed the form down the hallway. It looked back, caught my expression and broke into a sprint.  
  
I decided that since I already had a weeks worth of detentions after not even getting to do anything bad to deserve them, I was entitled to a little fun. I ran along after him, still clutching the assorted bombs and fireworks he'd thrust into my arms. I'd always wanted ot know what he'd look like getting hit by his own dungbomb.  
  
**Lily: I wish I would've been there!  
  
Sirius: It wasn't funny at all.  
  
Dara: Oh, yes it was!**   
**  
Sirius: And after bombarding me with my own prank equipment, you continued to curse my nose off.  
  
James: Now THAT looked weird.  
  
Sirius: Thank you SO much for reminding me...  
  
Lily: Okay, guys...you're turn!  
  
Peter: How about we go to sleep now? I'm tired-  
  
James Lily Dara and Remus: NO!  
  
Sirius: If we get to share beds.  
  
James: Okay, you can share one with Remus and Peter- I get Lily.  
  
Dara: Well...  
  
Remus: I call Dara!  
  
Sirius: HEY!  
  
James: Looks like you get Peter!  
  
Sirius: No way...I vote we keep reading...  
  
Dara: You can't have two votes!  
  
Sirius: You're CHEATING ON ME!  
  
Dara: No, I'm just sharing a bed with Remus- it doesn't mean anything...  
  
Remus: He's going to kill me. I think I vote for another story.  
  
Sirius: Good choice *pushes Remus off the couch*  
**  
A/N: Sorry it took so long...this year is very busy! ^_^  
  
Mrs Grim  
  
  
  
  
**


End file.
